


Vid: Gasoline

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You can't wake up, this is not a dream,</em><br/><em>You're part of a machine, you are not a human being</em><br/>-Gasoline, by Halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Another Steve/Bucky vid, oh my...

**Download:** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_gasoline.zip) (213mb)  
**Music:** Halsey - Gasoline (edited; full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRHNi3QfFlE))  
**Textures:** [cutestockfootage.com](http://www.cutestockfootage.com)


End file.
